


There's Aliens in them Hills, Jack

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: When Tony Met Jack and Vise Versa [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU NCIS 10x21 and Beyond, AU Timeline for Stargate SG-1, Angst, Anti-Ziva, Gibbs needs a Headslap, Guide!Jack, M/M, Schmoop, Sentinel & Guide Relationships, Sentinel!Tony, Vance Needs a Headslap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Tony takes a stand and refuses to be sent on the witch hunt for Eli and Jackie Vance's killer. He's not willing to overlook anything else. Deciding it's time to put in action the emergency plan his Guide set up for him, Tony calls an old friend, and is pretty sure it set him on the road to Oz.





	There's Aliens in them Hills, Jack

Tony lay in his bed in his apartment wishing that Jack was there. Of course, though, Jack was on a mission somewhere and based in Colorado, while Tony was stuck in DC with Team Gibbs. Well, the ‘with Team Gibbs’ thing was up for debate. At the moment, McGee and Ziva were off chasing Bodnar in Germany. Tony was on suspension because he’d flat out refused to go. He’d had enough and wasn’t going to cross any more lines. They were being led by a Director so caught up in his own grief that he didn’t see what he was doing.

 

Gibbs was so caught up in his memories of Shannon’s death that he couldn’t see that supporting Vance in this was wrong, not just for the agency, but for Vance himself. Neither one of them were, in Tony’s opinion, were putting enough blame on Ziva’s shoulders. He didn’t understand why she was still, after all these years, allowed to run around and do whatever the fuck she wanted. No one would listen to him and therefore didn’t know that Ziva was aware her father had killed that Marine. Ziva had now been in some way responsible for killing Kate and Jackie Vance both. Not to mention had a hand in her own father’s death and numerous others. He would never not believe she hadn’t killed that man in the elevator. He had no doubt that she’d carried on missions for Mossad while working for NCIS beyond what they knew.

 

He knew what he needed to do, but doing it would be akin to not just burning bridges, but bombing the damned things to smithereens. He’d been putting off his Guide for years because of his loyalty to Gibbs and NCIS. He’d held on a hell of a lot longer than he should have. There were so many times over the years that he should have just left, but hadn’t. Maybe if he’d met Jack before NCIS or in the early days of NCIS it would have been different. But, they’d met just days before Kate was murdered, and he hadn’t had the stomach to leave. Now, he didn’t have the stomach to stay. He didn’t know what agency he was working for, but… It wasn’t the same one he signed onto. He still wanted to help people and protect his country but wasn’t about to work with a bunch of vigilantes at a place where rogue agents were encouraged.

 

Without thinking about it or pausing to even check the time, he rolled over and grabbed his phone dialing a number that up until a few days ago, he hadn’t imagined using.

 

“Do you know what time it is?” Tom Morrow grumbled over the phone, and Tony winced knowing it had to be some ungodly hour.

 

“No, sir, but it’s time, and I had to call before I could convince myself that I was wrong.”

 

“DiNozzo?” He heard the sound of sheets rustling and lay still on his back staring at the ceiling. This wasn’t making him feel any better. He desperately needed Jack and was struggling to keep his fear, mental pain, and anxiety on his side of the bond. He didn’t know what Jack did, but he knew it didn’t have anything to do with fucking deep space telemetry.

 

“Jack told me to call you when things had changed, sir.”

 

“You’re ready to leave NCIS?”

 

“Yes, sir. I haven’t given notice yet, but there are…”

 

“No time for explanation. There will be someone at your apartment in an hour. You need to have a bag packed to leave. Someone will be with them and will remain behind when you go. Your things will be packed up and moved out by the morning. Don’t worry about NCIS. That will be taken care of for you. In fact, we will take care of everything including your utilities and such things. Do not take your phone or any other electronic equipment. A phone and laptop will be waiting for you with a few necessary numbers already programmed into it, including Jack’s. If you have any questions, I will see you in a few days to debrief you on the current situation. You can ask anything that cannot be answered by Jack or the base CO prior to that at that time. Do not contact anyone outside of the numbers on your phone until you and me speak. Do you have any questions?”

 

“I feel like I am entering WitSec or some bad spy movie, sir,” Tony quipped blinking at the dark ceiling above him. On the other end of the line, Tom just chuckled.

 

“One hour, DiNozzo,” he reminded before hanging up.

 

Swiping his thumb over the phone to end the call, Tony then dropped the device onto his chest face down to hide the glare of the light. “Huh,” he uttered not yet moving. Getting up, he carried his phone with him dropping it on a table as he stood to look down at Kate who was swimming around in her bowl.

 

“Kate, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.”

 

In her bowl, the goldfish swam unaware of the changes that were about to happen to her human.

 

 

 

Less than six hours later, Tony was sitting in the backseat of an SUV as it stopped at a security checkpoint before driving into a mountain. On his lap, Kate was inside two plastic bags and a Rubbermaid container. While he was willing to let them pack the rest of his belongings including his mother’s piano, he didn’t want to risk Kate dying. He hadn’t had to replace the goldfish he’d gotten after the human her died, and wasn’t going to let this whatever was happening to kill her.

 

His senses were always rock solid despite the fact that he pretty much lived full-time apart from his Guide. Today though, actually ever since he’d made the decision to leave NCIS he’d been struggling with them. He needed Jack, and not just to get his senses under control. He knew that as soon as he saw his bond-mate that everything would be OK.

 

The problem was though that Jack told him that he’d be on his mission for several days. So, even once he found out why he was driving into a mountain, he still wouldn’t get to see his Guide, husband, bond-mate, soulmate, sanity keeper, best friend, and everything else Jack was to him. At least though maybe he could get his scent. There should be something hopefully in this mountain that contained his smell. It wasn’t like these people didn’t know that Jack was his Guide.

 

Morrow, according to Jack, was very familiar with their situation, as well as a General Hammond, who apparently was the base commander. He just hoped that they didn’t all hate him for making Jack wait all these years. Their relationship had always been complicated. Jack had already been married to Sarah when the two of them had met. They’d kept a platonic type bond until Jack’s marriage fell apart after his son Charlie’s death.

 

There had been a few times that Tony had worried his Guide would make a really poor decision in the aftermath, and he’d almost left NCIS then. Their relationship had been different then though, and frankly, neither of them were as invested. Jack though wouldn’t let him do it and had begun actively avoiding him for quite almost a year. Their relationship had never worked like most Sentinels and Guides, mostly because of Sarah’s presence. Tony had learned how to survive with little time with his Guide, and things never really changed. Until they did, that is.

 

One day Jack came back from one of his missions with a whole new mindset. Then roughly a year later, he’d informed him that he’d taken a new commission, but again didn’t want Tony to give up NCIS. In the aftermath of Jack’s marriage crumbling, their platonic relationship had changed to something more and definitely better. It wasn’t yet the love affair that was Sandburg and Ellison, but Tony knew that Jack meant everything in the world to him and that the older man felt the same. He also had hopes that someday it would be a love affair like they’d sing ballads to back in the days of kings and queens. The romantic part of him had always longed for it but had known it just wasn’t the right time. Apparently, now it was.

 

They’d agreed that things were going along just fine, and until they weren’t there was no reason to change things. On one of his visits, Jack informed him that he’d set something up with the former NCIS Director Tom Morrow. If Tony ever changed his mind, and Jack wasn’t around, he was to call Tom. Everything was arranged from there, and after a while, Tony put it out of his head not really believing he’d ever use it. He figured it would be more likely that someday Jack got tired of the rigamarole of the military and come to him. Of course, he hadn’t anticipated that things with Ziva would get so bad before Jack’s patience for the political BS he had to tolerate ran out.

 

Carefully, he followed his escort through the winding corridors until he was taken to an office and introduced to General Hammond. The man started to hold out his hand but stopped seeing the Rubbermaid container in his hands. “Sorry, sir. I umm.. Kate’s in here.” Tony shrugged blushing slightly. “I couldn’t trust her to the movers.”

 

“Kate?” The General asked lifting an eyebrow and Tony smiled a little more.

 

“My goldfish,” he started to explain. “I got her after my partner, Kate Todd, was murdered on the job. I know it’s silly, but…”

 

“Not at all,” Hammond assured sitting down and Tony followed suit choosing a chair in front of the desk. “We all pay tribute to fallen comrades in our own way. Director Morrow advised that you were aware Jack is on a mission?”

 

Tony nodded quickly before answering. “I do, but my situation changed rather abruptly, and Tom didn’t seem to think waiting was a good idea. Or, I assume that he didn’t. I wasn’t actually given much of a choice. Not that I would have not come I just… Crap. Sorry, sir.”

 

Hammond snorted and lifted a hand. “Sentinel DiNozzo, you have nothing to apologize for. Jack has made sure that I am fully aware of your situation both with him and at NCIS. Along with that, Tom filled me in on the goat rope that is going on over there, and to be honest, I don’t know how you managed it this long.”

 

Tony sighed and shrugged. His voice quieter and filled with sorrow and regret when he spoke. “I owe Gibbs a lot, General. I made a commitment to him before I even knew Jack. I mean, it was close but Gibbs still was first. Then, when Jack and I met, there was no reason to believe that he and I would ever have the typical Sentinel & Guide relationship. He adored his wife and had a cute kid, and I had no interest in being a home wrecker no matter how the S&G community, in general, thinks it should go. By the time things changed, I was Gibbs’ SFA and I had my own command commitments. Jack and I agreed that things would change when it was time for them to change and not when someone else thought they should. I understand that he’s not around, I just… I need to spend time in a space that’s his, and I need to get Kate out of this container and the bags.”

 

Hammond nodded. His smile signaled he understood, and Tony’s senses seemed to agree with what he was seeing. “I understand. Your escort is going to take you to Jack’s quarters. He has space here on base but rarely uses it. So, I had someone bring some of his things from home for you that would carry his scent like his pillow, some blankets and throws, worn t-shirts and such. I considered sending you to his home.  After consulting with Ellison and Sandburg, Jim was afraid you would feel too isolated there, and Blair was afraid that would destabilize your already rocky senses. While the situation here may not be ideal, we do have other Guides readily on-hand should you need it, and Doc Frasier has been brought up to speed on your circumstances. She’s not a Sentinel or Guide herself, but has been fully trained on the unique medical issues they present, and has handled those on base without any problems.”

 

Tony nodded shakily, “I understand, sir, and I appreciate everyone being understanding.”

 

Hammond smiled warmly folding his hands together and resting them on the desktop. “Son, I think you’ll find around here that we are a little more open-minded than the rest of the military. I know you haven’t been briefed on what’s going on here, but Morrow said you were one of the best investigators in the country so you’d realize quickly this wasn’t your normal base. I am willing to fill you in now if you insist, but I thought it might be best to wait until Jack can be present. Also, Dr. Jackson, the anthropologist on Jack’s team, is the best at explaining what goes on here.”

 

Tony shook his head as he fidgeted in his seat trying to get comfortable. “No, it’s fine to wait, sir. I agree with both Jim and Blair that this isn’t the best time to stress my mind and senses. I’ve been struggling more than normal since I made the decision to quit NCIS. I don’t know for sure the reason, but I suspect that stress is a factor. While I am probably one of the last to admit I am having trouble, I also am not stupid about it despite what my old team would probably tell you. I just know my limits and know they’re a lot higher than most people’s. Right now I am right at the top of my limits, and it wouldn’t take much to push me over.”

 

When a Komodo dragon popped into his lap, Tony smiled and ran his hand over the reptile’s head. Looking back up, he saw the General’s startled before he could hide it. “General Hammond, meet Drago. I know he doesn’t look like it with his red and black coloring, but he’s a Komodo dragon. Hopefully, with me being so close to Jack, Hull, his dhole Spirit Guide, will pop up to help me out.”

 

General Hammond nodded his agreement. “Well if not and you need assistance, just let us know. I will assign Airman First Class Robins to you to assist you getting around and such. She will also be available to you to get things such as meals should you not want to leave Jack’s quarters any more than possible. We do have both a bonding suite and an isolation room should you need either, Special Agent DiNozzo.”

 

Understanding the meeting was over, Tony let Drago scramble down to the floor as he picked Kate back up. “Is there any way I can get a large bowl and some fresh water for Kate?”

 

Hammond nodded, and after calling in AFC Robins ordered her to get the things needed before dismissing them.  Exhausted from both the travel and the stress, Tony followed Robins to Jack’s quarters. He stayed awake just long enough to get Kate situated, then crawled onto the cot inhaling deeply to get a lungful of Jack’s scent. Feeling Drago settle behind him, Tony was just about asleep when he felt something soft and warm in front of him. “Hull,” he murmured sleepily as his arm curled around the dhole pulling it close. Immediately he began to feel himself relaxing as the Spirit Guide boosted his connection to his Guide. Yawning once more, he let himself fall to sleep.

 

Two days later, Tony found himself at the desk in Jack’s quarters with Drago lying at his feet, and Hull curled up on a corner of the desk watching as Tony poured through files making notes as he went. Not one to deal well with boredom on a good day, he’d sent a request through AFC Robins to General Hammond to see if there was anything he could do. Quickly some incident reports had been sent to him, and a technician had shown up with more forms before setting up access to the databases he’d need. It was just what he needed, and he had a whole stack of people he wanted to question once he was stable again.

 

He was in the middle of writing down a thought he didn’t want to lose when he heard an alarm going off. It wasn’t the first time and had gotten more comfortable with the sound. Although he had been forced to dial his sound way down, and still wanted a weapon every time it went off. Like the other times it had gone off, the door opened and AFC Robins poked her head in. This time though before he could assure her that he was fine she stepped into the room slightly.

 

“Sir, General Hammond has requested that you come to the Stargate room with me,” she advised and Tony lifted an eyebrow.

 

“The starwhatsit?” Tony asked standing and was happy with both Spirit Guides moved to follow. Hull moving to put his paws on Tony’s chest until he was picked up, and Drago rubbing against his leg.

 

Instead of answering, Robins just smiled and motioned to follow her, which he did. He knew that Jack was expected back that day, and hoped that at the end of this alarm would be his Guide. Intrigued, he followed her through hallways he had no chance of remembering until he found himself in a room with a huge stone circle that had a large metal cover that looked like several blades. Caught up in studying the ring, he jumped slightly when Hammond spoke from his spot next to him. It was a sign how off his senses were that he hadn’t heard the man coming.

 

“The SG-1 team, which is Jack’s team, is the one coming through the gate,” the General explained drawing his attention from the cover that had pulled back to reveal a water looking substance. “I thought you’d like to be here for his return. I know you have plenty of questions right now, but I promise they will be answered in full by Dr. Jackson when you and Jack are ready.”

 

Turning his head back to the ring, he was just in time to see the watery stuff surge toward them with a whoosh before two people came through one being a man he recognized as Dr. Daniel Jackson and the other being a woman he knew to be  Major Samantha Carter. Once he’d gotten access to the databases, he’d looked up the people he’d heard Jack talk about. Although he hadn’t had access yet to put a face to Teal’c, which only made him more curious. He noticed Drago dart up the ramp, but before he could call out to the dragon, Jack stepped through the ring followed by another man, whom Tony guessed to be the mysterious Teal’c.

 

“Drago?” He heard Jack call as he knelt to pet the Spirit Guide, and Tony couldn’t help but moan at the way their connection flared at the touch.

 

“Colonel O’Neill,” Tony heard Hammond call out but, despite the man standing next to him, it felt as if it was coming from somewhere far off. The second Jack had come through the watery ring thingy all of his senses had gone wacky. He supposed it said something about how used they were to being too far away from each other to help that Jack didn’t immediately respond. When his Guide looked his direction though, he couldn’t help but let out a whine of distress that sounded more like something that would come from Hull, named after the Legendary Chicago Blackhawk Bobby Hull, than Drago, Tony’s own Spirit Guide.

 

“Fuck,” Jack cursed as he quickly stood and trotted down the ramp toward where Tony and Hammond were standing. “Tony, baby. What happened?”

 

Tony couldn’t answer though. He was so emotional at that moment that he could feel his whole body shaking, and was just barely holding in unwanted tears. Hull disappeared just before Jack’s arms wrapped around him, and he could feel a comforting bubble drop over him. Letting out one last half moan and half sob, Tony buried his nose in the shorter Guide’s neck inhaling deeply as Jack spoke softly in his ear. He hadn’t wanted their reunion to go like this, with Tony being so publicly out of control, and he was only barely aware of the General ordering the room emptied and the “shield” closed over the command center window.

 

Eventually, he came back to himself feeling the soft salt and pepper hairs under his hands and the salty taste of the skin on Jack’s neck on his lips. His ears rang with the sound of his voice, and all he could smell was his mate’s unique scent. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly as he pulled back just enough to see the worried look on his Guide’s face.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Jack said immediately obviously concerned. “What happened? How long have you been here? How much do you know about… all this?” the last question coming with a wave of Jack’s arm as Tony’s eyes turned to the watery ring thingy which was now covered by the metal blade things again.

 

“Umm, Gibbs and Vance ordered me to go to Germany to help Ziva hunt down her father’s supposed killer, A couple days mostly just in your quarters, and not much. The General said they’d fill me in, and I am guessing make me sign a million more forms after you returned. I signed a general Non-Disclosure Agreement, but I’m assuming there’s going to be more paperwork if that watery ring thingy is any indication.”

 

Jack snorted before a grin spread across his face. “The Stargate, babe. It’s called a Stargate. I wondered why Hull disappeared. He usually pops up and pokes around when we’re off world. He’d been playing with the village kids when he popped out and didn’t come back. They put you in my quarters here?”

 

Tony nodded as Jack then took his hand to lead him out of the room. “They thought it wouldn’t be such a good idea to have me away from other Guides and Doctor Frasier just in case something happened. Things kinda went downhill fast.”

 

“You feel really raw around the edges,” Jack confirmed as he led Tony through the corridors nodding here and there as someone saluted him.

 

“It’s been… I don’t even know, Jack,” Tony offered quietly. He was glad when they finally reached Jack’s quarters and his Guide pulled him inside before shutting the heavy door to shut out the rest of the base. “It’s like things all went to shit at once including my senses.”

 

 

 

 “You’ve been overstressed for quite a while thanks to those assholes,” Jack commented as he stripped down to his boxer briefs before laying down on the bed. “You have too many clothes on. change that and come here.”

Grinning, Tony began undressing noticing that Drago had disappeared. “You know that I didn’t put on underwear just because I’m on base right?”

 

Jack snorted from the bed. “You know that even though the spirit is very willing the Guide portion of my brain is screaming you need more than sex right now, right?”

 

Tony laughed as he crawled under the covers Jack was holding up. After giving his Guide a quick kiss on the lips he lay down with his back to the older man’s chest. “I needed this,” he confessed softly as Jack wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed his bare shoulder. “A lot.”

 

 “I assume this means we’re moving onto the second phase of this wacky relationship of ours?” Jack asked, and Tony could feel the hope through their connection which made him feel a little guilty.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tony said feeling horrible. “I feel like I've abused this thing with us making you wait for me to get my shit together. I feel like… why have you… You deserved better than this. I don’t deserve this.”

 

“Hey!” Jack snapped before Tony found himself rolled onto his back with Jack looking down at him. “Cut that shit out!”

 

Tony tried to reply, but found Jack’s hand over his mouth, and not even licking his fingers would move it. “I have spent more of my life in the Air Force than not. I have sacrificed people and moments and things I can never get back to protect my country and chasing a place where I could lead good men and women to success. You may not be in the military, but what you do is not any less important. Your commitment to your job and the position you hold isn’t any less vital than mine. Anyone looking in at our relationship would say I sacrificed you as much as you sacrificed me. I say what the fuck do they know?”

 

Jack huffed as he glared down at him before continuing. “We agreed a long time ago that we were not going to let those looking in on our mating determine its validity or how we should handle it. We promised each other than when something changed then we’d move onto the next step. As far as I can see that’s exactly what the hell we did. We set up contingency plans and they worked perfectly. So, fuck anyone who thinks that I let you down or you let me down. They don’t know crap! So, no more of that putting yourself down shit. You know it pisses me off.”

 

“Sorry,” Tony said softly. Not for the first time he wondered if maybe Jack shouldn’t have been the Sentinel and he the Guide. That’s not how it worked out though, and he wasn’t going to mention it again. Jack was already worked up enough, and the last time he said it, his not so mild-mannered Guide didn’t stop bitching about it for 3 months.

 

“No,” was all Jack said, and Tony just smiled at him.

 

“You’re really hot when you’re pissed off. Do you know that?” Tony asked and quickly rolled his Guide over so that Tony was on top.

 

“I’m thinking maybe it’s time for you to reward me for my hotness,” Jack said smirking and Tony laughed.

 

“I thought you said that we need more than sex, oh Guide of mine?” Tony teased and Jack grinned at him tongue in cheek.

 

“Well, I didn’t say it would hurt either,” Jack pointed out, and quickly found himself minus one set of boxer briefs.

 

“Is that so,” Tony purred before showing him just how right he was.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have enough Tony & Jack ideas now I have realized I need a series for them. This will be mostly an unconnected stories verse of various lengths of fics. There may be a sequel to this. I have the beginnings of an idea, but it isn't formed enough to write it right now. I have another Tony/Jack idea poking at me though that I like better and wanna do before NANO. I also have too much to do before Nov 1st to let this float around on my computer. If a sequel gets written it will. If not, I'm ok with that too. Currently, I am working on a new Tony &... 'Verse idea. The partner for this story will be Will Montagne from Criminal Minds.


End file.
